Wind's Song
by AnadKay
Summary: Keith, an over protective brother stole away his sister, Sora, in the dead of night. Ten years later, his sister has been taken from him. Now both are lost and face apposing view points. The XMen and the Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story. Wootness. So this is the first chapter (well its really a prologe but oh well) and I thought I should explain a bit on the title. Keith means wind and Sora means song. Keith is Sora's big brother and this story is about his trials in finding his sister and her attempts in finding her true self. Well really you should read the actual story to figure it out so yah, have fun -

Oh, and a few more things, this is baised after the second X-Men movie because I really do not like the third. They screwed everything up in that one and it is beyond repair. They didn't even have the Nightcrawler. I thought they would have put Gambit in there too but see how wrong I was (those bastards). Any who, Keith, Sora, and Breanna are my own characters but I don't really care if you steal the names or not. And on another note, I do not own the Wish Song that will show up later though I'm not calling it that. The whole Wish Song consept I borrowd from a book called 'The Wish Song of Shannara' and I really like that mutation. It is a god mode, but at the same time, it isn't. I will explain this in later chapters as it confuses people. So if you really wish to know, then you have to eaither message me or leave me a review. Other wise I wont bother. Laters -

-------------------------------------------------------

The lights flickered on and off as the wind blew hard through the city. The two kids sat, huddled together in a child's bedroom. The small girl held her four years older brother close as another flash of lighting shown through the window. Their parents were fighting below them as they hid in the girls' bedroom. The seven-year-old Sora couldn't help but cry as mention of a divorce passed between their parents.

"Keith, I'm scared. I don't want mom to leave," she whispered, afraid to be heard.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. You'll see," he cooed to his sister. "Mom's not going anywhere. And even if she did, I'll take care of you. So don't cry anymore, it's all right."

She nodded her head into his solder. Thunder rolled in the background and their parents yelling got louder, and didn't quiet after it had passed. They were both screaming at the tops of their lungs, throwing curses at each other. The two kids held each other tighter when they heard glass shatter and more screaming. The older boy took his little sister by the hand and pulled her towards the window.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here. I'm not letting you stay here another moment, especially with those two getting violent." Above all, he wasn't going to let them separate them. Not if he had a say in it.

He threw open the window, prepared for when something like this would happen. He had planed to get Sora out of the abusive home for a long time, but could never find the right time. Now it was there and he was taking the chance. Their parents were abusive, not only to each other, but at times to their children. Keith had suffered their hand for eleven years, and didn't want his sister to endure the same treatment.

Keith had a secret that his parents didn't know about. He had a gift that he didn't even tell his beloved sister about. He wrapped his arms under hers tight and told her to hold on. He jumped onto the ledge and jumped from the top story apartment. Sora trusted her brother; she knew he wouldn't do anything without thinking it through. But she couldn't stay her fear of the fall.

With eyes squeezed shut, she heard her brother give a cry in pain. Her eyes snapped open and she saw, sprouting from his back, a pair of black wings, like that of a dragon. His eyes, which were usually a rich green, were now glowing amber. His normally black hair was now white blond with a silver sheen that flew behind his shoulders, leaving his now tipped ears in plain sight.

She stared in wonder as he gracefully flew over the tall buildings of down town Chicago. He started flying away from the sun, going further and further west until he turned south. The further south they went, the less people and buildings they saw. Gliding on strong wind currants, he continued until he found a small town. He landed gracefully on a forest clearing and placed his sister on the ground. His wings retracted easily enough into his back, but his new features remained the same. He was always tall, but now, he looked, to her, as if he could be a vampire. Neither of them found any problem with that. Out of all the confusion in Sora's mind, she knew only one thing. They were never going back home.

Taking her brothers hand, she followed him past a sign with the words in large white letters "Welcome to Pinckneyville."

Yes, for any of you wondering, Picknyville is a real place - I know, it's a funny name for a town but it's where my grandma lives and I love it so much.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been ten years since Sora had thought about that night. She lived happily with her older brother on the outskirts of Pinckneyville. After their arrival in the little town, Sora and her older brother Keith found a sympathetic twenty six year old woman who willingly took them in as her siblings. They would work for her, carrying out choirs and performing odd jobs and errands. Sora and Keith also learned the famed Breanna that took them in was a spirited young woman. She taught then to fight on many levels, most being street wise.

Though the town was small enough for every one to know every one, and every one was somehow related, they found it easy to keep a low profile. It didn't take long for everyone to except the two as Breanna's younger brother and sister.

Sora excelled in the kitchen as well as the fighting ring. Breanna worked particularly hard to train her. Not only did she teach her hand-to-hand, but improvised weaponry. By the time she was fourteen, she was able to take down her cookie-thieving brother before her roast even started cooking. Sora and Breanna were the envy of the town with their pies, cookies, and of course the coveted Jell-O-Cake only the two shared the secret to. The older women called them domestic goddesses, while the boys tried calling them to dinner.

Keith, however, while also becoming greatly skilled with combat, had to learn a different method from his sister. Along with the same training Sora received from Breanna, he had trained with his mutant powers. Breanna knew he was a mutant. It wasn't too hard for her to figure it out, but she was sympathetic. She had set up a training arena for him to train his wings and agility in flight. "You can't slow down in any field." She would say over and over. "You need to fight with just as much skill and agility in the air, as you do on the ground."

He would be sent to run seemingly meaningless tasks, like carrying buckets full of stones from one side of the forest, to another while avoiding getting hit by the water balloons shot at him by both girls. Sora always found this amusing, but in the end, when he was too tired to retract his wings, let alone stand, she was there to carry him to bed. With his muscular build and mysterious air, the vigorous training in flight came in handy more than once in avoiding the girls.

All the girls found him attractive. They even went as far as chase down Sora so she could get them a lock of his supernaturally blond hair. He had to wear contacts to make his amber eyes green again, and left his long, straight blond hair long to hide his elf like ears. His pale skin never tanned or burned, no matter how much sun he got, only adding to the mystery. His physique was one of baseball player, because that is what he was. Muscular and lithe; a deadly combination for spots and fighting.

Both Keith and Sora got an education at the local school, but since Keith graduated four years ago, Sora was left to fend for herself.

She inherited her mothers' hourglass figure and her fathers' dark auburn hair. Her unusually bright green eyes drew attention all too well, but when they lost that attention, it was her lean muscles that spoke for her in the form of a swift kick.

Keith naturally excelled in all sports while Sora stuck to gymnastics and dance. That's how she was greatly able to expand on her own fighting techniques. Every day after school, she went home and worked on combining her flips and swings with graceful fluid movements. It was an art for her, one that worked better with music.

Keith didn't miss his past life, but honestly, Sora did. She missed her parents, but they were a forgotten memory now. She learned a few days after her and her brothers disappearing act, that the apartment they had fled from burned to the ground that vary night. It was in fact her parents that started the fire. The description in the paper said that the fire was started on top floor, but could not be contained before reaching the gas lines. A large explosion ensued and the occupants of the top five floors of the thirty-story building were consumed.

She silently cried for a week after she found out, but that didn't last long. If fate wanted her and her brother to die, they would not have jumped out the window, and he would not have been able to glide them there.

Every year after the news, she would sing a sad song for her parents. That day was just a few hours away, and she would once again, at exactly twelve, make her way out to the clearing and sing her mournful song. At the moment, she lay awake in bed, reading the new book she got for her collection. She read more than anyone could find time for, especially with her schedule.

In her small attic room, she had shelves lining the walls, all of them full of books. She had an armoire for her cloths, a desk for homework, and her twin sized bed. Candles lined the headboard, melted to the wood were she would sit up at night reading. Much like she was trying to do now.

Unfortunately, her mind was too restless to either sleep or read. She was anticipating something, something not too good. Giving up on her book, she glided to the window and looked up at the red moon. The alarm on her desk going off startled her out of her thoughts. She turned it off and grabbed her sweater.

Silently slipping through her window, she made her way to the clearing. Sitting on the soft earth, she sang her sorrowful song. She couldn't remember why she did this every year, but she did. Her soft voice filled the clearing, making all the stubborn icicles of early spring quiver with her pain.

Then, while she was stopped to take a breadth, she heard a crunch of snow. Some one was there and she knew it. She remained silent for a moment, trying to locate the source of the noise. It came again, closer, on her right. Slowly she turned her head in that direction then stopped when she could see a shadow out of the corner of her eye. The figure was that of a woman. 'What is she doing?' Sora thought, starting her singing again. She kept an eye on the figure as it came closer.

The woman suddenly stopped when her head turned towards it all the way. "Show yourself." Sora demanded. The woman stepped into the moon lit clearing and looked down at Sora with yellow eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here. This is privet property."

"Hmph, I am aware of this, yes." The woman said. She had dark skin that looked to be blue in the strange lighting. Her long red hair framed her face nicely as she wore a strange black out fit, revealing more than Sora wished to see. "I wish to speak with the male of the house, would he be awake?"

"No, the absurdity of the time has unfortunately condemned him to bed, as with most other normal peoples." Sora responded a bit impatiently.

"So then why are you up?" She challenged.

"I am anything but normal. If you must know, I am always up at this time on this day. I no longer remember the reasoning to this, but something urges me too. And perhaps this is the reason." Sora said glairing at the woman. She was ready for a fight if need be, though she hoped she didn't have to.

"I can see that now. So tell me, what can you do?" She asked curiously, eyeing Sora with interest.

"What do you mean 'what can I do?'"

"Your mutation, what is it?" Her voice was more demanding this time, but kept that interest.

"I don't have one, because I'm not a mutant. But I am guessing you are?"

The woman smirked, telling the girl what should have been obvious. "Can't you tell?" She then turned into Sora and stared her down. Sora stood unwavering, watching her new copy.

"So then, tell me your name."

"After you."

"Fair enough, Sora. Sora Ravencroft."

The woman's smile grew as she turned back into herself. "So your Keith's sister. Hmph, I am Mystique. I came here to speak with your brother about joining our cause."

"And what cause might that be?"

"The liberation of all mutants." She replied with a sinister smile.

"You mean the destruction of all no-mutants?" Sora asked harshly, shooting the strange woman an evil glare. That seemed to have struck a nerve as she lunged at the seventeen year old in furry. Sora was ready for it long ago. She sprang up and charged head first into the shape shifter. They were both knocked back, Sora's vision fading in and out.

That didn't do her any good at all when Mystique got up first and charged at her again. Sora rolled away, ending on up on her feet again. She turned and jumped up off the tree and aimed a kick at her head when another joined the fray. She didn't get a good enough look at him before being tackled and pinned to the ground, face in the mud. She screamed in pain as the new comer drove his claws in her back. The low growling coming from his throat gave her that notion.

As she screamed, a bright flash of light came from her body and she blacked out, completely at the mercy of the mutants that held were thrown away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith woke with a start in the very early morning. He looked around franticly, trying to figure out what had awoken him. Then it hit him, it was a scream, a painful scream he had only remembered hearing when he was a child and his parents took out their rage on Sora.

Suddenly he was wide awake. Sora was in trouble and he knew it. He dove out the window and ran through the trees in his back yard in only a pair of jeans he pulled on. When he reached the clearing, he found a limp girls body being picked up from the ground. It didn't take him long to figure out it was Sora. In a blind rage, Keith struck out at the beast like man that held his helpless sister. He was knocked back in one blow to the head by a female holding a broken branch.

He was momentarily paralyzed. Just as the female came up to finish the job, she was blasted away by a blinding red light. Keith didn't wait to see where it came from. He found an opening and took it. Jumping from the ground, he let his wings rip from his back as he soared after the man carrying his sister. He swooped down and pulled her up by the waist, causing her a few cuts from the mans claw like nails. Cradling her gently like he did the night they fled home, minding her wounds and head, he shot into the air above the trees and flew home as fast as his wings could carry them.

When he got there, he placed his sisters still knocked out form on the kitchen table and called to Breanna while he prepared to treat her. "Breanna, come quick! Sora's hurt!"

A loud crash was heard from up stairs and a disheveled woman with long blond hair in her mid thirties stood at the bottom of the stairs, working hard on tucking her button up shirt into the jeans she always wore to bed. Keith just finished placing a warm moist towel on Sora's forehead when she started asking questions.

"Who did this to her? Where is he? When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him. There's nothing more to it."

"They're in the clearing," was all Keith said before the two ran towards the fighting, Breanna grabbing her brass knuckles on the way. Neither of them noticed the door they left wide open, nor the shadow that slipped through it.

They quickly reached the clearing and found three new comers. A man with a visor on his face, a teen girl about the same age as Sora with white streaks in front of her face, and another man who had what looked to me brass knuckles like Breanna, only with three long blades on each one. The girl was standing off to the side as the two men fought a naked blue woman and the beast like man that had tried to kidnap Sora. Keith watched for a moment as the man with the visor shot a red beam at the blue woman and knocked her into the other girl, who held her hands out. As soon as their bare skin touched, the blue woman started panting hard, as if finding it impossible to get enough air. She passed out, but not before the man with the claws was thrown into the other, knocking them both out momentarily.

Keith growled and charged at the man that hurt his sister, his claws extended, lips pulled back to show his elongated canines. He wasn't alone in this act either. Breanna was running at him with her arm pulled back, ready to punch the guy. They both attacked him, both getting good hits in. However in the fray of attacking their opponent, they both lost their senses and didn't notice the injuries they were inflicting on themselves.

While trying to bite the man, Keith got Breanna's fist in his face. She sent him flying at the girl with mismatched hair. She did the only thing she could and pulled her hands up to block him. Her hands made contact with his bare back and he screamed in pain. His hair returned to its black, and his wings retracted into his back. The sharp canines and claws returned to normal as the girl took these features as her own.

He fell to the ground in a heap; his eyes squeezed shut against the pain. He felt someone land on the ground next to him and found it was Breanna. The girl who had touched him was now fighting the man with his claws and fangs. She wasn't doing a bad job with him either. He pulled himself up and charged at the man while she dodged his attacks. He landed a round house kick to his side, and then put him in the headlock while the girl knocked him out.

He dropped him to the ground and gathered Breanna's unconscious form and slowly carried her to the house, despite the others protests. He hardly noticed the door he left open, or the empty space in the kitchen. Carefully he laid her body on the living room couch. He motioned the three gathered at the door to come in and let the girl tend Breanna's wounds. Keith went to check up on his sister in the kitchen, but found her gone.

"No!" He screamed, and despite his pain and injuries, ran from the house and back to the clearing. When he got there, he found the blue woman and beast like man gone. He checked the aria and found tracks indicating someone had dragged off the beast like man while a new set had simply walked off. By the looks of it, it was the woman. But who was this new figure, whose tracks lead from the house?

He followed the tracks to a clearing where something big had obviously taken off. The surrounding trees were all cut and the ground was torn up. He knelt on the ground, inspecting it closer when another sharp pain wracked his body. The hair that had fallen in his face had turned back to black. He felt his shoulder blades expand and his wings unfurl. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. It was the same pain that saved his life when he was younger.

He was playing in the open window of the apartment he and his sister escaped from when he lost his balance and hold. He fell out the window and down the many floors, screaming in fear, then pain. He suddenly arched his back, and with a spasm the large black wings extended from his shoulder blades. That was the first time he used his wings, when he discovered he was a mutant. The first time he felt the excruciating pain and burden of being what he was.

Now that pain was back and with a wave of strength and energy, he leapt into the air and searched the skies for any hint of the air craft that was obviously there before. As predicted, the craft was long gone. Broken and finally feeling the fatigue of the mornings events, he passed out in the nearest tree he could find.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Keith made it back home, the first light of morning was creeping over the horizon. Breanna was sitting in the kitchen with a screeching tea kettle and three guests. When he made it through the door, he nearly fell over. The man with the visor stood up and hurriedly helped him to a chair. Breanna put a mug of hot tea in front of him and took a seat.

"You couldn't find her, could you." She made it more of a statement than a question. She got the response she predicted; silence. He didn't answer one way or another. His sister was gone. She sighed and looked to the three strangers that were sitting around her table. "So are you guys going to introduce yourselves?"

"Didn't we already?" The young girl asked in a southern accent. It was at that comment that Breanna was glad Sora wasn't that dumb or rude.

"She means to him." The man with the visor said politely. "I'm Scott, also known as Cyclops."

"I'm Rogue," the girl said with a smile.

"Logan," the other man said simply.

"Who are you guys? Who were those people that took Sora?" Keith said with anger and pain in his voice.

Scott was the first to speak. "We came here to make you an offer. We work with a man named Charles Xavier; he owns a school for gifted students, much like you and your sister…"

"If you mean mutants, I'm the only one here." Keith said tiredly, still refusing to lift his head.

"Now, yes." Rogue said from the other end of the table. Keith lifted his head as she spoke, now vary confused. "That's why we're here. The professor found traces of yours and your sisters' mutation. He sent us here to see if you would like to join us at our school. I'm a student there myself. Scott and Logan are teachers. It's a really good school."

"I don't care about school. For one, I already graduated four years ago. Two, my sister has been kidnapped, how could I think of anything other than finding her?"

Logan was next to speak up. "If you come with us, we can help you find her. The professor can track her down."

"Fine." Was all the response he got from Keith.


	5. Chapter 5

A bright light ripped the girl from her deep slumber. How long she was out for, she had no clue. She didn't even know who she was. All she had to go by was this feeling of being misplaced. The guy standing over her didn't do her much good either. The smirk he gave was one that sent chills her spine. The guy leaned over and for the first time, she noticed the elderly man sitting next to her. "Good morning, Dreama, so nice to finally meet you." He said with a smile. The guys smile had sent chills down her spine, this mans smile froze her body and soul. It angered her more than anything.

"My name is not Dreama. It's…" she said angrily. "I… don't know what it is."

"Because your real name is Dreama, always has, and forever will be." The old man said, his smile never faltering. "I am Magneto. This here is Pyro," he indicated to the person she woke up to. He smirked at her, playing with a lighter in his hand. "And up there is Mystique. She's the one that saved you."

She stared at Magneto for a moment. "What do you mean 'saved'? Saved me from what?"

"Not what, but who. She saved you from Xavier and his X-Men. If not for her, you would have been brainwashed into serving unworthy humans. He would have turned you mortal; I can make you a god." His words wrapped around her like a blanket, weaving through her confused mind. She started to hate the names Xavier and X-Men, though the reason was still unclear.

"So what do you want with me?"

"Simply for you to join me. Help me, fight with me against those who wish to lower you to the rank of human. With your help, we will take over this world that is rightfully ours."

"That doesn't explain why you want me. I'm not a mutant. I don't have any special gifts or talents. I'm just… normal… I think…"

"You are anything but normal." He said seriously. "You have great power in that voice of yours. With your powers, you can move worlds." She starred at him, still unsure about his words. Her gauze shifted from Magneto, to Pyro, trying to see if he could help clear anything up for her. His smirk showed all. He was serious, they all were.

"So what can you do," she asked him.

"Exactly what my name implies," he said, still flicking the Zippo lighter. Then he flicked it open, a small flame peacefully glowing on the wick. Then the flame jumped from the lighter to Pyro's open hand. Her eyes widened at the sight. He passed it back to the other hand and juggled it a little, showing off for the girl in front of him before clapping his hands together, extinguishing the flame. He smirked at her and her expression. "Impressive, isn't it."

"Yes, but only for one showing," she said, gaining her composure. "Remember, there will always be someone better than you." Pyro gave her a smug look, but quickly turned from one of anger to one of a show off. "So what about you? I'm guessing by your name that it has something to do with magnets?"

Magneto smiled and simply held his hand out in front of him. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the lighter Pyro was holding ripped out of his hand and landed gracefully in Magneto's. She blinked a few times then smirked. "So yours is no different from his. The only difference is that between metals and the flame. What about her?"

"Mystique," he called. "Do you wish to indulge our new friend?" When he said that, a blue woman emerged from the cockpit. A vary naked, vary blue woman with striking yellow eyes and short red hair. She looked at the girl and slowly shifted her shape so now she was a tall boy with long deep black hair and vary pale skin. Then she shifted to the shape of a slightly shorter man with a strange visor covering his face. She progressed through shapes that should have sparked something, but did nothing. Some of then seemed familiar, but it seemed like a distant dream for her.

"She seems… familiar… somehow. Have I met you before?" She asked Mystique. Her response was a chuckle from both her and Magneto.

"Of course you've met her, she saved you." He said, still laughing a bit. She watched Mystique smile at her from the doorway before she disappeared behind it.

Gingerly placing her hand on her head, she thought for a moment. A flash of the woman walking through the dark crossed her mind, but it looked more like an advance than a rescue. But as soon as she thought that, another vision flitted across her mind. Someone with large black wings was charging at the woman, then again at her. He picked her up and took her away.

Shaking her head, she looked Magneto in the eyes and boldly asked, "So what are my powers supposed to be?"

"Your voice. Your voice is the greatest power any had ever had the pleasure, or in some cases, the misfortune, of seeing. With your voice, you can make anything, change anything, be anything. Try it out if you don't believe me."

That was the hook she needed. She still didn't know what her power was, but going on that vague description, she made the best with what she was handed. It all came natural for her when she thought. And that was all she had to do, think. Concentrating on the space around her, she wished for cool air. She was feeling a bit overcrowded. She needed to cool down, and that's what happened when she opened her mouth. A strange sound came out from it, wrapping her and everyone around her in a cool blanket. Pyro got his lighter back, and was trying to light another fire with it, but it was put out every time he tried. Magneto had to place his hand oh her shoulder to get her to stop. "You see? You have so much power; you just never realized its potential."

She just stared at the hand on her shoulder with confusion. "What did I do?" She asked confused. "I've never been able to do that before… At least I don't think I have. Have I?"

"You were born with a gift, a gift that all humans fear and hate. It's a gift that humans will kill you for if you let them." He said ever smoothly, convincing her with his every word. She looked at him angrily, infuriated that someone would do something like that.

"What makes us so different that humans will kill us? Nothing, absolutely nothing. They have no right, none whatsoever." She was trembling in her fury, causing the whole craft they were in to rumble and lose control. This time it was Pyro who had placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately blinked at him, and then as if remembering where she was, silenced herself.

"It's alright. Just stick with us and you can teach those people what we are truly capable of. So what do you say Dreama?"

"Dreama… That's my name?" She thought for a while then nodded her head. "Yes, I think I will join you."


	6. Chapter 6

It took all of two days before they came to an island. The building on this island was all metal or at least plated as such. There were waterways all throughout the place, making way for many escape routs. This was exciting for Dreama, she looked forward to investigating the aria, and learning where all the pathways lead. She took her time to get to know the aria before allowing Mystique to lead her to her room. "You are allowed to decorate it however you want, just don't go over board with the girly crap."

"Humph, as if I would dare allow any room of mine to become a girl trap. You know where I can find a good stereo system?" She asked the blue woman. She smirked at the girl and walked out of the empty room. There was absolutely nothing in the room, no bed, no dressers, absolutely nothing. The only thing that occupied the room was Dreama herself. She lay down on the stainless steel flooring and imagined what the room could look like. She started humming to herself with her eyes closed, thinking of the new life she had and wishing she could remember her old one.

It drove her crazy just thinking about it. What of her family, if she had any, or the friends she may have had? It was all lost to her, and each time she tried to get close, she was met with a mental wall. Perhaps I blocked it out for a reason, she thought as she hummed the song that had been driving her insane all day long. It was The Logical Song, of all the ironic tunes that could be placed in her mind; she had to think of The Logical Song. "Curse you Supertramp!" She yelled to the ceiling then started to sing it. Then she gradually started singing to the remix of the song done by Ramp. She even started dancing to it then, though she was hardly aware of her audience.

Pyro stood in the doorway to her room, just watching her go at it. The interesting thing about it though was it wasn't just Dreama that he saw. While she sang her song, the room took on the look and feel of rave/dance club. She was alone still, but where there was nothing; there were now strobe lights and neon writings everywhere, just as she imagined it in her mind. Her hands were flying through the motions of the dance. When she opened her eyes, she thought she was really at a rave.

The only problem was the lack of people around her. When she noticed this, she stopped altogether. She looked about her new room and found it the same empty room it was when she entered. Turning to leave, she found herself face to face with Pyro. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. She didn't mean to be cold, but he was treading on thin ice with her. First he was a cocky bustard on the plain ride over, and now he's invading her space. She was not happy.

"That was an amusing performance you put on. Perhaps I can take you out to a real club sometime?" He said with a smug smile. That smile always seemed to piss her off. Every time she saw it, she would imagine it being ripped off and hacked across the room. "Or, if you want, I could just take you out to dinner."

That was it that was the nail that was just rammed into her last nerve, assuming she had any nerves to spare on the fool that stood before her. "How about you go take your own ass, out of my room and out of my space before I make you," she hissed dangerously under her voice. He kept looking at her with a smug face that she wanted to break then took a step towards her.

"Or else wha…"

He never got to finish that sentence. Pissed beyond reason, Dreama had sent him into out of the room and into the adjacent wall with a loud scream. After removing that minor irritation, she slammed the door shut and attempted to calm herself down. She sat on the floor in the middle of her room and hummed to herself a lullaby that was sure to put her to sleep, a sleep she vary much needed with her jet lag. On the cold stainless steal floor of her new room, she miraculously found comfort as her heavy eyes closed.

Unfortunately for her, her eyes haven't been closed for long when a knock came to her door. "What is it now?" She quietly asked impatiently. "Yes?" The door opened and Magneto stepped in, his calm face making a clean sweep of the room. His eyes finaly stopped on Dreama sitting on the floor in dead center. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes," he said with a smile like he was her grand father. "To know what you want my dear. I heard you were looking for a stereo, but I believe you may appreciate more furniture in general. So," he waved his hand towards the door. "I brought you a gift."

As he said that, large levitated metal crates made their way into the room, and positioned themselves around the girl. When each one met the floor, they opened to reveal real cheery wood furniture. The bed was a queen sized and completely dressed with dark green sheets and darker green comforter with matching pillows. There was a dresser and an aroma placed on opposite ends of the room, while the bed landed in the middle. A large desk was placed in one of the corners and was already full of pens, paper, drawing pencils of all different graphite's, and a journal, already sporting her name.

She looked at these gifts with wide eyed wonderment as the last crate landed on the floor close to one wall. When this one opened, a large soft rug unraveled, showing a vary beautiful design of two branches reaching out to each other like arms, cherry blossoms and petals flowing and dancing around the bouts. She was speechless. The room was perfect all for one thing. It was still missing the stereo that would hold Dreama in content silence for as long as she wished. That's where Mystique came in with the system in hand, a smirk on her face.

"What is all this?" she asked incredulously.

"This is your new room. How do you like it?" Magneto asked with a smirk.

"I love it, but really, it's too much. I mean you took me in and gave me a place to stay. I fear you may be spoiling me." She said looking at the two in front of her. "Thank you so much."

"What's family for?" Magneto said.

Family, that's right, family. They were family, a strange family, but a family none the less. She hugged her new family. No, not family, The Brotherhood, The Brotherhood she is now a part of. "Thank you guys, thank you all so much," she said with a bright smile. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Your gratitude and smiling face is thanks enough my dear."


	7. Chapter 7

Keith stepped of the jet that landed under a basketball court sometime around five in the afternoon. He was thoroughly impressed by the technology used in the craft but still would have preferred to fly himself. Breanna stood next to him, her pack slung securely over her shoulders. Keith and Breanna had argued with Scott and Logan into allowing her to come with. "Sora needs us both."

"And what good would bringing you along do?" Scott sneered.

"I'm her sister. She needs her family." Breanna said coolly.

"You must understand, Sora's not the most stable of people. When our parents died, she split." Keith said calmly. "Breanna is the only one that I know that can take Sora's abuse."

Reluctantly, they allowed her to come along. Keith watched an older man come up to them in a wheel chair and held out his hand. "Hello Keith, Breanna. I'm Charles Xavier. Come, I'll explain everything to you in my study."

Keith did as he was told and followed the crippled man. They took an elevator up into the main part of the mansion and he and Breanna were shocked by the dramatic change in scenery. Rather than the highly technologic feel of the down stairs, he was surrounded by warm colors and wood working. The sun filtered happily through the high open windows, each with there own set of thick open drapes. When the elevator behind him closed, it was not the metallic that opened down stairs, but warm oak.

Keith kept his mouth shut as he inspected the building. A loud bell rung overhead and all the doors burst open. People started poring out of the doors, most of them being in there teen years. They all headed in the same general direction and Keith looked at his watch. 'Noon,' he thought as the stragglers passed them as well.

"Logan, Scott, Marie, you may need to join us in this chat." The Xavier said as he entered one of the rooms. It was too big to be a study, too small to be a class room, but that's the feeling the room gave off. A large couch sat in front of the desk, its colors nicely complimented by the two chairs sitting next to it. Breanna took a seat on the couch with the girl while the three males remained standing.

"So, Keith, I believe you are aware of what you are? Then you should know you're only here so we can help you. Do you have any idea who took your sister?"

"A blue woman and a beast like man. There was a third member, but we didn't fight him or her. They must have taken her while we were fighting in the clearing." He said, giving this information like he was at foot ball practice. That's what the old man made him feel. He just reminded Keith so much of his old coach.

"Mystique and Sabertooth. I don't know who this third person was, though we do know who sent them. Magneto, though I'm not sure why, wanted you, Keith. He's trying to recruit mutants to his cause." The professor explained. "He believes in a world where mutants exist freely as the superior race. He plains on getting rid of all humans. I admit that I too wish to see a world where mutants are free to show themselves freely, but coexisting. Mutants and nonmutants alike living and working together for the greater good."

"And now he has my sister and we don't even know what she is capable of." Keith said angrily. "Someone said that you can help us find her, now I hope they weren't lying."

The kind elderly man in front of him just smiled at him, a knowing twinkle in his old blue eyes. "Yes, we can help you find her, and keep you and her safe so long as you stay with us at the mansion."

"I'll do anything get Sora back, just tell us when and where." Breanna said with determination and spite.

"It has been a long time hasn't it. May I inquire as to why you're here?" Xavier asked calmly, that warm smile still gracing his face.

"I'm here to find Sora. And no, I will not be staying." She was glaring daggers at the old man. Keith could only begin to fathom what relation they had, but decided not to comment on it, knowing full well that she would answer with her fist. The girls he surround himself with were most violent, but it was what made them them. And at the moment, Breanna was looking for any excuse to hit someone. Her primary target was the professor in front of her. It was best to leave her alone in these times, but Keith wanted to make sure she didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry your last stay here was a bad experience. Unfortunately Jean is no longer with us." Everyone in the room looked crest fallen and Rouge started silently sobbing. Cyclops face contorted as if he was trying to keep himself from crying and Logan simply turned his head away. It was when Breanna lowered her head that Keith realized what was meant by 'no longer with us'.

"I'm sorry, but you can't say I didn't tell you so." Breanna said bitterly, her eyes to the floor.

"I know. I'm sorry we didn't listen to you."

"Wait," Scott interrupted. "You were the one who threatened to drown her. What are you doing here?" His face was contorted with anger now as he rounded up on the shorter girl.

"I threatened no one. I warned her of what may happen. I told her to beware of her powers and waters. But of course no one listens to me but these kids." She was getting up out of her seat, rage dancing in her eyes like fire; irrational and untamed. Keith placed one firm hand on her shoulder and she sat back down, glaring even harder at the professor. If looks could ever have killed someone, this one would have taken out everyone in the mansion.

Calmed down and quickly gathering her composer, Breanna returned her gaze to the floor. "When did this happen?" She asked quietly.

"A year ago, at Alkali Lake in Alaska." The professor said somberly. Breanna let her long dusty colored hair fall in front of her face. Keith had never seen her like this. Though at times her language was brash, she always kept her voice and appearance pleasant. Now she was rigid with anger and she sounded even more pissed.

All this was making Keith impatient and agitated. "Yes. On to the matter at hand," Xavier said, raising his eye brows. "We can find your sister but it will take some time. In the meanwhile, Rogue will you show Breanna to her room, and Logan, can you show Keith to his?"

"Why can't he do it?" Logan asked, indicating Scott who was waiting by the door.

"Because he has a class to teach, and seeing as you don't have anything to do until later, the least you could do is keep yourself busy." Xavier reasoned with a kind smile. Logan just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Keith, following close behind the older man looked around with little to no interest, the whole of his thoughts on finding his sister. So it wasn't that hard for him be completely lost when they finally found a room.

It was a large spacious room with a lone bed in the center of one wall. Two dressers and a desk also adorned the room, as did the two night stands and empty book self. Seeing the later item sent a shock through his heart and mind. If his sister were there, that shelf would never be cleared. He pushed back this sadness to the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on it. Keith and Logan shared a nod Keith put his bag on the bed.

He didn't bring a whole lot with him. At most he had six changes of clothing, his toiletries, and this large marble his sister gave him for his eighteenth birthday. Sora had called it a dragon's eye due to the strange nature of the green sphere. When the light hits it just right, it had the characteristics of a dragon or cat like eye. She had said that with it, he just had to say the right words and look through it to find her. He wished desperately it would work now but knew it couldn't for several reasons.

It was just a stone, a clear green stone that tends to collect dust though he found he couldn't sleep with out it. That's why he brought it with him this time, not to use it with a spell that he doubts exists. It gave him comfort.

"That was some fighting back there." Logan said from the door way. "What were you two doing any way?"

"I don't know." Keith answered truthfully. "That man, he hurt my sister. I love her, you know. I saved her once… I tried to save her again."

"It's not your fault you know," he said with a wry smile. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," Keith said absentmindedly.

"Good, you're coming with me then." The gruff man then turned and left Keith curious to follow. The older man led him through the mansion again, this time passing many students on the way. On the way to where, Keith still did not know where he was going, they had picked up a strange… blue… man? He was protesting most of the way but when Logan said something along the lines of "would you rather him drive back here drunk," he quietly agreed.

"Does someone want to tell me where we're going?" Keith asked impatiently. No answer. He then settled for just following them in the hopes of finding out. His following wound up in a garage filled with cars and a line of bikes. Logan eyed one of the motorcycles for a while then turned to a candy apple red convertible.

"You better turn on that holowhatchacallit thing." He said to the blue man. His hand quickly flew to the watch like thing on his wrist and a strange thing happened. Like a bad picture on an old television, his frame fizzled out and back in. Now instead of being blue and misshapen, he was as normal as anyone else with short curly brown hair that still held his bluish tinge and bright green eyes.

Keith just blinked at the new person standing before him. "There is no way I'm going to figure this place out." The two in front of him didn't seem to notice the comment; they were too busy trying to decide who was going to drive what.

"Fine, we won't take this car." Logan exasperated and turned to the dark blue Honda next to the convertible. He opened the door and got in, not waiting for the rebuttal he knew was coming. Keith shrugged his shoulders and climbed in the back, not used to driving anywhere. Everything was close enough to walk in Pinckneyville, so it was rare for him to actually get in the car, let alone drive one. For that he was grateful for the older man driving.

They left the mansion in sweet quiet, the only sound being that of the car and road beneath them. He leaned against the door and pulled his legs up to sit crossed legged. Keith must have dozed off because the next thing he knew the door behind him had disappeared and he was falling out the back door. "Come on, we're here."


	8. Chapter 8

So here it is. 8 pages in two days. Damn, I feel loads better about myself. And you know what makes me feel better still... I have a review! Yay! Here, I'll post it for you all to see.

* * *

X-MENCHARMEDGAL-05, 2006-07-06: Hey love the story. Is Pickneyville in Kentucky? If so I live in KY. 

Thank you so much X-MENCHARMEDGAL-05, I greatly appreciate the comment!

And to answer the question, it's actualy in Illinois, but it'son the southnmost point,so close to Kentucky!

* * *

Well that's enough of my ranting, and on with the story! Go Chapter 8! Go!

* * *

It was a small place on the outskirts of who knows where. The few semi trucks parked outside indicated that it was a good long ways from the city, or any city in fact. Logan led them inside and straight to the counter. "Order whatever you want," he said to the two behind him, then turned to the bar tender. "Two beers."

The man nodded and pulled out two mugs and filled them to the brim with foam and clear amber liquid. When the drinks were placed in front of him, Logan pushed one under Keith's nose. "Drink up." He said with a nod of his head. Keith gave him a look to say he had to be kidding. The older man simply raised an eyebrow and took a long pull on his own drink. Keith shrugged his shoulders and had his first taste of beer.

The liquid burned down his throat, causing him to choke and cough it up. Logan started laughing while the other man patted his back, setting aside his own glass of ice water. "Thank you," he said between chokes. "I'm sorry, what was your name again, I didn't quite catch it."

"Kurt Vagner," he said softly, then adding as a bit of an after thought, "but in the Munich Circus, I vas known as ze incredible Nightcrawler." Logan rolled his eyes and looked away, directing his attention to the television overhead. It was showing something along the lines of mutants and society, but then, again when wasn't it?

After his first initial reaction, after the coughing and choking, Keith took another drink, this time being more careful and only taking it in small quantities as to get used to the foul flavor and bitter sting. By the time he made it half way through his first mug, Logan had ordered another two. The more Keith drank, the more he got used to the alcohol, that and the feeling he got from it.

As time passed in the bar, a few more people appeared a juke box seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. A pair of girls came up to him, drinks in hand. "Hay guys, what brings you here," a tall blond in red asked, a soft smile plastered on her face.

Keith turned his head, still wrapped up in the loss of his only sister. Then the younger girl with her caught his eye, though he couldn't put a name to it yet. "What's your name?" he carefully asked. She held her black haired head a little higher, her brown eyes swallowing all light, though there was a ting of green around them. Where her partner wore a deep read dress lined with black lace, she wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black silk button up shirt. She seemed so familiar to him, yet he could still not figure it out.

"You can call me Melody. I'm new here." The whole thing seemed rehearsed, but he was too sick to realize he was even sick.

He simply nodded his head. "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone." His voice was tired and thin. He just figured out who she reminded him of. Sora, his sister. The problem with that theory was that she was nowhere near as dark as this girl was. The girl in front of him was dark enough to be Hispanic, or Hindi. No, that couldn't be his sister.

The girls had tried to get him to dance with them, to which all attempts were foiled and refused. Logan's eyes were focused on the blond who had started playing with Keith's silvery hair. He then started glaring at the woman, his nostrils flaring. "I think it would be a good idea for you two to leave." Taking her queue, the blond turned to him, winked and left, the black haired girl following close behind. They were gone just as quickly as they had come, but not before Keith had gotten a glimpse of the blonds eyes flashing a sick yellow.

It didn't take long for him to become tipsy, as Wolverine had so simply put it when Kurt suggested they go back to the mansion. Logan merely ordered another round as Keith's mind slipped further and further from reality. He was gradually getting louder and brash in his surly state of mind. When he attempted to stand, he fell back into his seat, laughing like a lunatic. It was at that point that they decided he had enough. Kurt had helped him back outside, where he threw up everything he had drunken.

Kurt, being the good natured person he was, held Keith's hair from his face, gently patting his back as he choked up all the beer. Logan's chuckling in the background didn't help any. In the end, he had crashed in the car, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he lay in the back seat. Nothing was helping him now; he was a sour, depressed drunk. It did help with one thing though; he felt he could sleep if and when they got back to the mansion. Of course that would all have to depend on weather or not Kurt could manage to get them lost somewhere along the lines of trying to find his way back.

"What happened?" Logan demanded when he was awoken by the scared mutant. Kurt was freaking out in German, quickly trying to explain himself as they sat in the parking lot of a trucker stop. This got Logan yelling and soon an argument had broken out due to lack of understanding. Poor Keith in the back had his head held between his knees, willing the dizziness to pass.

Finally he gave up on trying to rid himself of this headache and jumped out of the car. In the midst of the truckers stop, there were trees, a rest room, vending machines and many many cars. Taking all this into consideration, he casually walked into a far clump of trees. He sat in the center of this bunch and let his wings out, stretching the stiff joints. He debated on the wisdom of flying around to see where the city was, but his stomach lurched at the prospect. He laid on a low hanging branch and closed his eyes, his hands in his pocket. His fingers played with the sphere in one as his vision danced behind his closed eye lids. An image of his sister played in the shadow of this strange girl. The same girl he met at the bar. But how and why he saw this, he didn't know.

A sudden horn blazing broke him out of his train of thought and he jumped up four branches. Peering out through the five fingered leaves of the maple tree, he saw Logan and Kurt still arguing, though Kurt was now speaking English. It seems they hadn't noticed he left over the multiple others yelling at the car with its lights flashing and its alarm blaring.

As silently as he was allowed, he climbed the remaining branches, his wings folded tightly against himself. When he was as high up as he could go, he sprang up and whipped his wings open wide. He flew up a few more feet, searching for the glittering dots of civilization. He circled the sky, gaining altitude as he did. He finally found it far north as the sun along the coast started casting its glow long before it peeked above the salty waters. He swiftly flipped in the air and plummeted towards the ground, flipping his wings open again as he came in reach of his clump of forestry.

He carefully landed in the trees again, making sure not to be seen. Retracting his wings back into his back, Keith made his way to the two who dragged him there in the first place. They looked like they were about ready to come to blows, there fists clenched and faces red from all the yelling. He pinched a pressure point on their necks and knocked them out. Carefully, he placed them both in the back seat and strapped them in, making it look like they just fell asleep.

The people around him were giving him strange looks as he did this, fear in most, curiosity in others. Keith just shrugged this off and got in the front seat. He started the car and pulled out onto the highway. He drove south until he was able to turn around and head back north. The whole notion of driving was odd for him, the only car he had ever driven being an old station wagon. The lights in this car were bright and vibrant and neon in nature, especially the green light of the clock which said it was long after midnight. When they left the mansion it was around eight-thirty and now it was nearly four in the morning.

He was shocked by how late they had been out, but was relived to find himself sober enough to drive. All he had to do was drive straight until they entered the city limits in which case he would try to wake one of the older men in back. For the moment, however, he was just enjoying the drive, keeping all other thoughts out of his mind as the light continued to creep out over head.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, I finaly finished the ninth chapter does victory dance And I have another review!

* * *

Fantasygirl721, 2006-07-07: Hi, here's another review for you. The story is awesome! I was a little wary at first cause it had three OCs, to be honest, but it is really amazing. I love the story and can't want to see what happens with Sora/Dreama and Keith meet up again, both aware of who the other is. The scene with getting Keith drunk was very well written. Keep up the good work!

Thank you so much Fantasygirl1721 for the comment!

I really have no clue what an OC is, and if there are any in my story, it's not on purpose. So if anyone can tell me what an OC is I will be most greatfull. And yes, I had to have a scean with Keith getting drunk with Logan, and I didn't know I could write it so well never have drinken myself. I'm always the designated driver, and proud of it.

* * *

Dreama and Mystique just made it back from their little trip to a bar. They had gotten word of some mutants showing up there and wanted to see who they were and what they were doing. Mystique was obviously disappointed to find they were, what she called, X-Men. She brought Dreama along for 'training', and apparently she must have done something right because when they got back, Magneto patted her head like a good girl and let her do whatever she wished.

So right now she was held up in her room, blasting the new stereo, reading the new book she got while they were out. It seemed to catch her eye when she saw it, she had to get it. It seemed so familiar. The Brothers Grim. A collection of fairy tails, all of them she knew, somehow, by heart, but she read them anyway. She couldn't decide what her favorite story was, she loved them all. But the other book she found was more interesting to her. She found herself attached to it in more ways than one.

Peter Pan. The story of the boy who refused to grow up. But that's not what intrigued her. It was the part where, the longer the Darling children stayed in Neverland, the more they forgot about there past life. That's what she felt right now. She was no closer to finding herself than she was when she first arrived there. Something told her that her name was not Dreama.

Thinking back to the bar, one person in particular caught her eye. The one with long silver hair; like starlight, and eyes of gold. He fascinated her more than anything she could ever read. While the books she found intrigued, this man mesmerized. She got a strange feeling when she saw him, spoke to him, watched as Mystique played with his hair. Something screamed at her, while under disguise, that she should know him.

But she didn't. She didn't know anything. Her eyes refused to focus on the pages before her, so she closed the books, placed them on the empty shelf. Flopping herself on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. Her mind was running too wild to even get into the song blasting loudly at her ears.

In times like these, she thought; thought of everything and anything. For the most part her mind just wandered, but now, she wanted to know more about this strange man. As a chain reaction, when she thought of this, she wondered what made Mystique so mad when they got to the bar, and how did they get word of them being there?

Questions lead to more questions and soon enough, she was questioning why she was there in the first place. Unfortunately, her questioning didn't last long. That minor irritation that cropped up at the most annoying times made his appearance in her doorway.

"What do you want, Sparky," she asked coldly, knowing her new nicknames peeved him as much as his presence did her.

"What died up your ass?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, now go away."

"Brat, I just came in here to tell you, you have to go somewhere tomorrow. Why Mystique couldn't ask you herself is beyond me." John sneered. She learned his name vary quickly, forcing him to tell her under another one of her outbursts of rage. She forced him to tell her a lot actually, like what his story was for being there, and what his most privet secret was. She was saving the later for black mail, preferably when she wanted something desperately from him.

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she though of that, she almost overlooked the comment he gave her. Almost. Sitting up on the bed, she glared poison at the fire bender before her. He walked casually to her dresser and picked up one of the books. This brought out the full smirk as she thought of the book in hand.

"Aren't you a bit old to be reading fairy tails? Peter Pan? You can't be serious." He said, acting his cocky superior self.

Dreama opened her mouth for what he thought would be a rebuttal, but what came out was a song.

"Watch me little child, and you will be amazed; the wonderful world that lies beyond the page. Let your imagination run wild, my dear young man, and you will see the pain that I have planed. Run. Run. You can not hide from the terror that lies inside your mind."

She sang the rhyme so perfectly; each stanza blending into the next, though it was hardly needed. He was now lying on the floor, trapped in his mind, running as dogs do in there sleep. The more she sang, the more she got the hang of her powers, and though Magneto had forbidden her from physically hurting others among the Brotherhood, she decided to make full use of the loophole. She used her gift only on Pyro, and didn't hurt him herself. She let him hurt himself for her.

This made her smile, a wicked and cold smile that didn't fit her features at all, though something told her it was wrong. In the little time she spent with the Brotherhood, she learned to ignore those thoughts. Magneto was planning a war, that much she knew, though when and where the first battle would be fought was beyond her. She just knew he needed her.

Again her thoughts were severed by interruption. A girl with long red hair came in, wearing full length, boot cut jeans and a vary low cut tee shirt.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with Mystique's unique voice. She had in had a similar outfit for Dreama, though she could easily see the difference.

"Showing the twitching lantern what truly happens in fairy tails." She answered cleverly, removing her spell as she spoke.

Pyro stopped twitching and quickly snapped his eyes open. "What the Fuck did you do?" he yelled at her. Both females shot him death glairs, Dreama's lips pulling back in warning. Quickly his mouth shut and Mystique smirked.

"If you're coming tomorrow, you better be ready. And let that be a lesson about going into a girls room."

Dreama gave Mystique a warm smile, silently thanking her for removing the idiot out of her room for her. She picked up the cloths out of Mystiques arms and returned to her bed, letting the older woman close the door on her way out. She slipped of the comfy pajamas she was wearing and pulled on the long, flared, dark blue jeans and the one sleeved velvet shirt. The sleeve on this shirt just happened to be all lace, so she had to go braless. Luckily for her and Mystique, there was one built in, so she didn't have to worry too much.

More questions played into her head as she admired the clothing in the silver glass of her mirror. Why was she wearing this, and where was she going?

"Only one way to find out," she told herself aloud as she removed the new clothing, leaving her room in cool darkness.

She placed her new outfit in the armwa on one wall, scrambling over her bed to get to it. When she got back into her bed, she let her eyes slowly drift closed as she curled up just below her pillows. For some reason, she didn't like falling asleep on pillows. She liked to wake up with something to wonder about.

Her sleep, though contradicting her name, was dreamless. The only thing to indicate that she was well asleep was the deeply broken hearted voice of the silver haired man at the bar that kept playing over and over in her minds eye. Once in a while she'd catch a glimpse of his gold eyes, so full of sorrow and pain; she couldn't help but want to help him. To help stop the hurt.

It didn't take much to wake her from this. Only the gentile whisper of a new voice outside her door. It was so warm and inviting. A fresh sent that drove her mind into whirl of curiosity. Opening her door a crack, she saw the fresh sent came with a fresh face. He was charming to say the least. His slanting dark eyes keeping focus on Magneto, who was giving him the room next to hers, his tall, lithe form, the shining black shoulder length hair that reflected the red under tone.

"Well I hope you will find this room suitable…" Magneto turned and gave the eavesdropping girl a smile. "Well hello, Dreama. I hope we didn't disturb your sleep."

"Not at all," she answered Magneto, though her eyes staid on the new mutant in her midst. At least she assumed he was a mutant. Why else would he be there if he wasn't one? "What's you're ability?"

Magneto heartily laughed at her. "Ever the curious one," he commented, nodding his head to the person in front of him.

He seemed to catch the hint, because he pulled out a bottle of water, removed the cap, and then proceeded to remove the liquid with graceful hand motions. He created a serpent with it and let it dance around Dreama, who watched intently, taking in his every motion.

"What can you do?" he countered with his calm voice, mirroring her curiosity.

She opened her mouth and sang, cooling the temperature around the water serpent, still dancing about her. A thick thump rang through the air as it fell lifelessly to the floor, solid as ice. She changed the tune of her song, giving it new notes and pitch and it returned to life, but not as the liquid it had been, but the ice it was now, flowing as smoothly as if still were water.

He gave her a smile and extended a hand to her. She looked at it, then back to his face, refusing to shake the offered hand. He furrowed his brow and put it down, confused about her behavior.

"What do you call yourself?" Dreama inquired, letting the snake lay at her feet.

"My name is Satu Kiyoshi, but the name I believe you're looking for is Nemo."

"Nemo." She repeated, letting the name play on her tongue and in her mind. "Caption of the Nautilus in Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea."

"You know your readings. Yes, that is why I chose my name." He said, his voice giving away clearly the amusement he found in someone who was also literate.

Dreama nodded her head and smiled to both men before her. "Well while I would love to talk with you both more, I need to return to my sleep. Trust me when I tell you, you wouldn't like me when I don't get enough sleep. Goodnight to both of you, and sweet dreams."

With that, she turned on her heal and re entered her room, being sure to not trip on the frozen water snake at her feet, closing the door as she went. When she fell back asleep, it was with this new person in mind. She would have to watch out for this one. He was crafty, and obviously smarter than Pyro.

Nemo and Pyro. Both fools in the way of bending. She would have to teach them how it's truly done.

Evening the next day came quicker than she thought, and she was once again locked up in her room, though instead of reading, as she had tried to do yesterday, she decided to change tactics. She was writing in the journal given to her from Magneto. She wrote of her encounter with the man with silver hair, and then her encounter with Nemo. Both had left an impression on her, more so than Pyro because then next morning she was still thinking of them.

The night after meeting Pyro, she completely forgot about him, which is until he tried to light her on fire. This was her reasoning for her despising that lighter he always played with.

Nemo knocked on her door, calling through it that it was time for her to get ready. He was going with them. Magneto thought it would be a 'good chance for the kids to bond'. Like that could ever happen, she thought to herself as he said those words. So she donned the long jeans and the black velvet, changing the look with a silver studded belt and muted black boots. She refused to put on make up, as usual, and went to join the boys and the still disguised Mystique.

She didn't have long to go when looking for the normally blue woman. When she did find her, she had to scoff at John, who was both checking her out and saying something about girls taking forever to get ready.

Dreama decided to be the 'more mature' person and ignored the comment, though she slapped him for looking at her, earning her a strange look from Nemo. She did have a chance to ask her question though, because as soon as she finished slapping the fool before her, Mystique started walking to down the tunnel leading to the helicopter.

The propellers had been started a while ago, so all that was needed to get the contraption off the ground was a pilot. And for this expedition, Dreama was to be copilot.

"Where are we going anyway?" John asked from the back, speaking the question on Dreama's mind.

"Scouting. We are looking for more mutants to join our cause."

Those words hit a cord in Dreama's mind and made her uneasy.

"Is there going to be any fighting?" she asked hesitantly.

Nemo gave her another strange look as if to say she's weak. Yeah, she thought, catching every glance he sent her way. That must be it, I'm weak. I'll make you regret that someday.

She turned her thoughts and full attention to Mystique and her first flying lesson. Mystique took it up and out, into the open air, then handed the controls over to Dreama for her to fly to the shore. It was an hour long trip, but she learned a lot. She could fly the complicated craft anywhere, though she had many a distraction from the back. She was well over clear waters when Pyro started giving her a hard time.

"You call that flying? I can hardly stay seated! Give the controls back to Mystique; you don't know what you're doing." He would complain from the back, making her grit her teeth harder and harder as he went. She finally did gave the controls back to the older woman and rounded up of the fire bender, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Silence fool before I rip your tongue out. Or would you rather I send you back to Neverland?"

His mouth clamped shut and fearfully stared at the floor, as if to make sure he wasn't stuck in a book. However her nerves have been shot and she couldn't concentrate at all on flying. She was shaking in furry, her fingers twitching in her lap. When a comforting hand found her shoulder she threw it off as if it scolded her.

With all the grace she could muster, she picked herself up and removed herself to the back of the helicopter, her book in hand. Picking out a corner by a window, she began to read of the Fay creatures she so dearly loved. She wished to place herself in those books with them, afraid that when she looked up, Pyro's face would be there in all its smugness, taunting her with his lighter.

In her little corner, reading her book, she became acutely aware of the soft rocking of the craft, the thrum of the blades as they cut through the air. Closing her eyes she fell into a gentle sleep, her daydream becoming more and more vivid as she drifted off. It was a while though that anyone had disturbed her. Thankfully it was Nemo and not Pyro. Nemo had a gentle air around him, calm like the water, versus Pyro who was wilder like the flames he played with.

His calm inquisitive voice called to her, carefully pulling her back into reality. This behavior confused her. She didn't know why, and it only managed to confuse her more. Why is he being so nice to me, she thought to herself. Suspicion was something she found she had to keep strong around the Brotherhood, though she thought of them as her family; she just couldn't trust someone that quickly.

"Dreama, come on, we're here."

"Thank you, Nemo. I'm coming."

She got up and tucked her book away, back in her bag. She followed the three other mutants to another vehicle, a dark blood red SUV. Dreama smiled and climbed into the back with Nemo, letting Pyro take the front and Mystique drive. He suggested that he drive, but when she shot him a death glair, he changed his mind. Unfortunately that meant the car ride was anything but quiet. With both Dreama and Nemo refusing to talk with him, and him being to afraid of Mystique to say anything, he turned on the radio. Immediately reports about mutant sightings have strung up and accusations of mutants being menaces of society and civilians and yadda yadda yadda.

This went on until Pyro got pissed and turned the station. The song playing on the new station sparked an interest in Dreama's mind. It was by Pink, 'Dear Diary'. It had a good strong beat and got her singing with it. When the fool up front tried to change the station, she growled at him threateningly, pinching him with her song.

"You dare change a song on me you best be prepared little Sparky," She hissed. He whipped around in his seat and glared at her.

"Would you quit calling me that? My name's John, not Sparky!"

"So nice to meet you, John," she interrupted, putting empathies on John, pointing out he slipped up. Well… with her help. As he yelled, she whispered, coxing him into saying only what she wanted him to say. "So what was it you were going to do?"

"I… I was… going to sit back and let you control the music." And he did just that. She gave him a CD and he dejectedly put it in the drive, and they were forced to listen to Nightwish the rest of the way to the club Mystique was taking them too. When Dreama glanced in the rear view mirror, she could have sworn Mystique was looking at her, a strange glint in her yellow eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

So here's another chapter! Whaaaa! Yes, if you must know, this amuses me to no end. Oh the tragity poor Sora/Drama must indure before she realizes she has a brother, let alone how tourchered he is from the loss of her. Ok, so it may not be that dramatic, but just wait and we'llsee how it goes.

* * *

Fantasygirl721,2006-07-12: Hey! Great ninth chapter. By the way, an OC is an original character, aka Keith, Sora/Dreama, Brianna. It's not a bad thing to have an OC, it's just that sometimes people write themselves into love stories. But the way that you are incorperating the OCs is perfect. I can't wait to see what happened to Keith, but this chapter on Dreama was great. Keep up the good work! 

Fanastygirl721

P.S. "Sparky", love it, that's priceless!

Thank you so much Fanastygirl721 for the comment, and telling me want an OC is. Now I can stop freaking out about it! Woooo, yeah, well any ways, hi. As much as I do love several characterson X-Men (namelyKurt and Remy), I prefer to let my characters find their own way about things. I can't stand writing a story and forsing someone to fallfor another, because real life and love doesn'twork that way. Besides, I have way to much fun with out it.

* * *

The club was loud and so many people littered the floors. Dreama could neither hear nor speak. This was exactly what John wanted to take her to when he found her dancing in her room. They were playing all kinds of music, and right now they were playing a song by ATC, 'So Magical'. Nemo stood with her at the bar when they got there, but now he was somewhere, swallowed up by the crowd. She didn't have a problem with that, but that meant she was stuck with John Allerdyce. _Joy_, she thought to herself sarcastically, but then as if on cue, a pair of girls showed up out of the crowd and pulled him in. _Oh thank you, thank you_. Now she was alone, Mystique having disappeared somewhere. She wouldn't be so board if she still had her book, but sadly she had left the bag under the seat of the car. All she had now was the Sprite and Grenadine to keep her occupied. She played with the mist the carbonated beverage gave off, allowing it to absorb her imagination. Unfortunately that left her guard down and Satu took full advantage of this and took up the seat next to her, watching her intently. 

"Is it really that interesting," he asked, startling the poor girl into almost tipping her glass.

"What do you want," she asked in a board tone. She couldn't help it, she was too board.

"I was hoping for a dance. One so musically inclined must know how to dance." He was weaving a charm around her, but she found herself immune. Why, she didn't know. She found herself just naturally repelling them. Again she was ready to say no to this request, though it was the first one she got all night. She involuntarily shook her head and took another drink of her Shirley Temple.

"Are you sure," he persisted, leaning in towards her. She returned to starring at her drink. "You know, we don't have to be on a dance floor to dance." He waved his hand over the glass and all the moist fizz that was seeping up took form of a dancer above her glass. She smirked at him and hummed, making her own figure. They had a mutation dance battle there, trying to see whose mutation was stronger.

The figures above the glass were dancing in perfect rhythm to the song being played. Her fizzy figure out danced his in a rave, but his was literally dancing circles around hers. It was embarrassing for her. She was a solo artist, and working with or against someone in a duet competition was not something she had in mind, even if she was part of that duet. She was getting frustrated, losing her concentration on the song. Then a song came on and it immediately piqued her ears and attention. 'Lonely', by Deep Sprit. The song fit her right now. She rose from her stool and made her way to the dance floor, leaving her half empty drink behind. A confused Satu followed her, keeping an eye on her as he was told to.

Dreama lost him in the crowd of people, dancing so close together she was surprised any of them could breathe. She pressed herself to the center where there was a designated clearing forming for her. Her hands rose above her head and then fell gracefully so they stood out at her sides, making way for her solo dance. The chorus stared and she started to swivel her hips to the gentile sway of the song.

"Remember the time

When you were here inside my dreams.

I wish you were mine

You're understanding what I mean.

Discover and see,

That you're the only one for me

Together we'll be free

That's how it's meant to be."

That's where the base picked up and her hands started weaving with each other, slow at first, but as the song progressed, she quickened the pace, her hands becoming a blur of flesh in the quickened flash of multiple strobe lights. Like a true dancer, she danced for the pure joy of dancing, and hardly noticed the change in scenery, or the addition of her competition. The new person dancing next to her started raving just as quickly and gracefully as Dreama was in her own little dream world. When Dreama started moving her body, the new comer would move with her, dancing both with and against her.

In her dance, she wound up on the floor, wiping her legs around her body, holding herself up with only her hands and arms. The person next to her followed, but where Dreama stood on her hands alone, the new comer was quickly dashing around her, neon markers out and drawing on the floor. Dreama twisted her legs around, throwing her body into the swing, and flipped her self back onto two feet, getting back into the rhythm of her rave. There wasn't much of the song left, but she was still dancing, her hands still flying, hips still swaying and swiveling back and forth. Now there was a long, neon blue dragon twisting in the air around her arms and hands, wiping around her waist, then back to her hands, following their motion.

Then it ungracefully warped into another song, breaking her trance and dance. She found herself in the midst of a circle of people, though she wasn't alone. She thought throughout her dance, that the strange presence dancing around her was Nemo, but it wasn't even a male. No, this was a strange female she had never seen before. Her paints were white with black bear fur at the end, the red shirt she wore was more like a corset with white sleeves attached, again sporting the black fur around the cuffs and hood. She had bright red hair that was obviously longer than it was in the hair tie. Dreama first thought it to be dyed that color, but when she saw the roots, or lack of, she was convinced it was natural. _Any one with hair naturally that red is obviously a mutant_, she thought to herself.

Then her eyes were drawn to the others, the vibrant purple eyes that so deep in color, it was only fair to call them plum. Those eyes rivaled even Mystiques most vibrant and haunting yellow. _Yes, most defiantly a mutant_. Dreama looked at the woman, guessing she was five foot six, an inch taller than herself. _Most likely older too_, she assumed in her mind.

The two females made there way closer to each other, to talk to each other. Then she noticed it, the gasps and whispers. Then someone screamed an ear splattering screech, then the exclamation, "Mutants!" Everyone started running with mass hysteria, calling the two girls freaks and monsters. Dreama just stood there as long as she could until someone hit her in the back with a chair. She fell to the floor in a heap, still conscious to everything going on around her. The police were called in, but instead of trying to calm the situation, they made it worse. They were yelling at people to get out and pulled out guns to get their point across. Dreama saw all of this from the ground, the dragon still circling the air around her. Her eyes darted around what she could see of the room and found no trace of Mystique, Pyro, or Nemo. _They abandoned me_, she thought, cursing all their names.

She staggered up with the help of the strange blue creature. She shared a glance with the strange, plum eyed woman and then stood with her back to her. Thankfully the music was still playing, this made it easier. "Future Girls," she said aloud. "By Smile.dk. This works for me."

Dreama sang to the song, fallowing the notes perfectly, making her and her temporary partner blend in with it. Literally. As she sang, both of them became as transparent as a whisper. The older woman pulled the blue dragon that circled Dreama, and the red phoenix that danced with her into the ground, where they turned to neon drawings, as immobile as the ink that gave them life.

However, as they were making their leave, the military showed up and forced everyone away. She didn't think much of it because of her song, but when they started firing on them, their aim remarkably good against someone invisible, she started getting uneasy. The other woman got the hint as well and both of them ran for the nearest exit, praying no one was there as well. There was no such luck for them. As soon as they got halfway through running towards it, the door burst open and hoards of men flowed in, all of them wearing heat seeking goggles. They were backing them back into the center of the room. "Shit," Dreama exclaimed, now getting pissed at the fact that she got left behind. "You got any bright ideas?"

As if on cue, she dropped to the floor and pulled her two drawings back out. Dreama nodded her head. She gave up on her earlier song a while ago, but decided to sing again. This song was strong and angry, more of a growl, threatening and fierce. It forced both the dragon and the phoenix to grow in size and ferocity. The dragon chose her for its mount, as the other woman was pulled onto the fire bird. She gave a loud scream in rage, and her dragon mimicked, his deep voice booming throughout the building. The force of this scream tore open a new sky light, allowing both creatures to take flight. They shot out of the building and above the cityscape. It was pandemonium below them, everyone from the club running and screaming like bloody murder.

_That's right, run. Run like the little humans you are!_

The more she looked upon the seen, the more sadistic Dreama's thoughts became. She was losing herself more and more, and then a new voice found its way into her mind. A calm old voice that didn't belong to her; it wasn't even the same gender as her. No, this was a kind old mans voice reaching out and soothed her back into rationalization. _Sora, what are you doing? Where are you going?_

_Who is this Sora? My name is Dreama. What am I doing? I'm getting away._

_Where to?_

_As fair away as possible._

_What about your friend?_ That struck a cord. She looked behind her and found the woman she was with was panicking, clinging dangerously to her mount.

_I have to get her back on solid ground, before she falls off and gets hurt. I can't take her with me, it will be too dangerous._

_What about you?_

_I have no need to play it safe._ Those were her last thoughts to the strange voice. She turned the dragon and headed to the park, using her song to get the phoenix to follow and keep them hidden from any and all onlookers. They flew over the city of New York and landed in the center of Central Park. She forced it to be a smooth landing, taking control of her more reckless self. As she landed the pair of creatures, she let them return to their normal, original size and self.

She laid the older girl out on the grass, finding her passed out when they landed. After making sure she was well, Dreama took a seat against the trunk of a tree, allowing her sore throat and mind to rest for a moment. She let her eyes close and the empty void of sleep consume her.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow... so yea... It's been a really long time sence I've been on here. Even longer sence I've even looked at this story. And I feel like a bigger sob because I had all of this typed out years ago and didn't update. I am so sorry to all my readers if I have any left. Here is chapter eleven. Please rate and coment as you wish. Any harsh words are more or less diserved T-T...

* * *

_Keith, can you please come here a moment_.

A voice calmly called to a sleeping form of rumpled sheets and tossed limbs. Keith didn't move.

_Keith, please come to my office._

He merely waved his hand at the air, turning onto his other side.

_Keith, if you don't wake up now and get your ass down here, I'll come up there and get you!_

Keith shot up in bed, hearing Breanna's voice in his head now. A head he had to rub in ache.

It took him all night to get even close to the right city the night of his first drink. He vowed to himself to never again drink beer; his first few were a few too many in his opinion. In the end, he somehow managed to get them back into the right city, though where they were from there he was still lost, but by then the two in back had woken up and were more than willing to take the wheel from him. So by the time they got back to the mansion, he was more than willing to fall asleep, even if it was almost noon. As soon as he got in the door, he went back out and headed straight for the trees. He really didn't like sleeping in trees, but he didn't know where his room was, so it took some coaxing from Breanna and Kurt to get him down. Kurt had to take him to his room, and rather than change, or even wait for the door to close, Keith's shirt and shoes were off and he was curled up on the warm sheets, his wings out and stretched across the bed. Kurt had closed the curtains and door for him, earning a "Thank you Sora" from the sleep deprived youth.

That was about two days ago, and once again he was stretched out on the covers after a night of finding a drink he did like. Logan teased him all night for the fruity little cocktail he had found he liked though he eased off when Keith found a drink that came in a bottle he also enjoyed. Pomegranate Mojito and Mikes Hard Lemonade didn't seem to sit well with him this early in the afternoon. It was worse with the voices in his head being louder that the ones out of it.

Now a voice kept nagging at the back of his mind, not letting him go back to the sleep he desperately needed. And to make it worse, Breanna was coming in to make good on her promise. Sure enough, she stood at the door, a bucket of steaming hot water in hand.

"With cold water, they only get used to it. But with hot water, they are sure to get the hint the first time." That was her reasoning for the steaming bucket currently in hand. She was almost ready to dump the whole thing on Keith when he shot from the bed and out the window.

"Run, crazy lady with a bucket."

On a normal day, he would have yelled that to Sora who slept in the attic above him. But not today, no, she wasn't in the room above him today.

He circled the grounds once, before reentering the window he flew out of. Breanna was standing there with an empty bucket in on hand, the other on her hip.

"Are you awake now?" She asked sternly, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said with a blank face. He pulled his half wet bag up and sifted through its contents. He was able to scrounge out a pair of dry boxers and a slightly damp shirt, but his jeans were another story. All his jeans were soaked through, and if there was ever something he found uncomfortable, it was wet jeans. They took forever to dry, and were stiff as wood when they did. With an unhappy look at his bag, he sighed and went to the bathroom and changed into the clean clothing. When it came to putting on the wet jeans, he found them steaming too much to be good for him, so he was simply going to put on the dirty ones he slept in. Unfortunately, when he went to put them back on, he found they were gone.

"Breanna, why did you take my pants?" he asked through the door.

"And how do you suppose I got those pants without opening the door." She asked with a stifled laugh.

"I don't know, ok, just give them back."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"I didn't take them. The one who did is now taking them to the laundry. I'm afraid you will have to wear the wet ones." Her voice disappeared after that and Keith was stuck cursing her under his breadth as he put on the too hot pants. As soon as they were on, he yelped and pulled his shirt off, so his wings were free. He dove out of the bathroom and out the bedroom window again, shooting around in the sky in a vain attempt to cool and dry the jeans off. All the while, Breanna was hanging out of the window above his, laughing so hard her normally olive toned face was reddening, along with the girl standing next to her.

By the time his pants were finally cooled and dry enough to the point they didn't feel like they were on fire, he had quite an audience and an airborne companion. He was a blond teenager with stormy gray eyes. He was kept in the air by the two white feathered wings protruding from his own back. _Who's this guy_, he asked himself.

As if reading Keith's mind, the younger man waved his hand, not trusting himself to get closer. "Hello," he called. "My name's Warren, who are you?"

"Keith," he answered simply, circling with the other to stay in the air. "What are you doing?"

"Asking you that question."

"Cooling myself off."

The sight from below must have been an odd and mysterious thing. Two winged men in flight, one with the wings of an angel, the other with those of a demon. Some one might have thought there was going to be an epic battle between good and evil, god and devil. When Keith looked on through one of the windows, he found Kurt there with his rosary out, mouth flying in prayer.

"Perhaps we should land; I think someone down there may be waiting for the apocalypse." Keith asked Warren, who in turn looked down at the same window.

"Yeah," he laughed. "That might be a better idea."

Warren started himself in a gentle glide, circling the air as he came to the ground. Keith, however, simply folded his wings against his body and shot to the ground as he tends to do, whipping his wings out only when within close proximity of the ground. Both landed gracefully on the basketball court, Warren following Keith's lead. They stood there on the court, Keith pulling his now wrinkled shirt open, folding his wings flat against his back. He let them merge back into his spine with a grimace shooting across his face. When he looked back at the angelic teen, he found his mouth was agape.

"What?"

Warren immediately closed his mouth and shook his head. "Let me introduce myself properly now that we're on the ground." He extended his hand. "My name is Warren Worthington III, but every one calls me Angel, or Archangel."

Keith nodded his head and accepted the offered hand. "My name's Keith Ravencroft. Listen, I would like to get to know you better, but right now I need to see Xavier about something."

"Alright, I talk to you later then."

Keith nodded and left Angel on the court, heading for the nearest entrance to the mansion. He then gave an exasperated sigh and walked back to Warren. "Do you know where Xavier's office is?"

The younger man smiled and shot off into the sky, forcing Keith to rip his wings out of his back again and follow by air. They circled the mansion twice before finding the right window. When they did, it was already opened and waiting for him. Keith shot himself through the window, his wings flat against his back, silver hair whipping his face. He had a clear space for landing, but then a girl fazed through the wall in front of him, and he crashed into her. Strong hearty laughter was heard from the door way and grew louder as it came near the entangled couple. Breanna took Keith under the shoulders and pulled him up, while the younger girl pulled her lower half out of the floor.

"I am so sorry," she started stammering over and over, brushing dust off her paints.

"It was my fault actually," Keith tried saying, but was interrupted by the other girls' apologies.

"No, no, it was my fault. Honestly. If I had used the door like I'm supposed to, I wouldn't have run into you…"

Becoming impatient with her apologies, Keith covered the girl's mouth. "Please, stop, just stop apologizing! And will you stop laughing, this isn't funny!" He snapped at Breanna, who continued with her laughter, though not as strongly.

"Not to you, maybe, but from over here, it's hilarious."

Keith rolled his eyes at the older woman before turning his attention back to the girl in question. "Now, all you did was all you need to do; be yourself. If you walk through walls, fine, go ahead and do so. Besides, it was really my fault to begin with. If I didn't try flying through the window, we wouldn't have crashed." His voice became bitter now as he thought of all that had happened to bring him there.

"If I had kept a better eye on Sora, if I had taken better care of her, we wouldn't be here in the first place." As he spoke those words, he became more and more down trodden. "It's all my fault."

There was silence for a few moments before any one dared to speak. The only sound that was heard was the rustlings of Keith's leathery wings as they folded themselves around him, covering his body from the wind that still blew through the windows. In truth, he wept, vainly trying to hide himself from every one else, but the sudden voice of the professor broke the silence.

"We could get her back. I have a little favor to ask of you while we work on finding her. All my efforts with Cerebro have been to no avail. I just can't seem to get a hold of her. But I do have something for both of you to do in the mean time." He wheeled himself to the desk Keith miraculously missed in his entrance and pulled out some files. The professor laid the files out on the desk and beckoned Keith and Breanna to take a seat.

The mornings – or rather afternoons – excitement had worn off and now Keith was again feeling the fatigue of his actions and lack of sleep. While Breanna took her seat on the couch, Keith forced his wings back along his spine for the third time since he woke up. Despite the ease and quickness he usually shows when he pulls his wings out and lay them back down, it brings him pain every time, and at this point, though he didn't show any of the rooms occupants, his back was red with fresh scaring.

The good thing about having his wings lining up with his spine is that his body quickly mutated with it, giving him rapid regeneration. The bad thing is his wings have two sharp talons that tend to clumsily cut him up when he does pull out the large dragon like wings. Not all the scars heal, and the two directly along his spine are permanent, arcing up as they reach his shoulder blades. Keith quickly pulled his wrinkled shirt on to hide these scars so not even Breanna, who was as clueless to them as everyone else was, couldn't see them. Only Sora knew of these; she would help remove the pain that ensued from them. Now that she was gone, he would have to deal with the pain on his own.

Keith took a seat in an arm chair to the side, too tired and too sore to stand as the younger girl took a seat next to Breanna on the couch. "So what do you have in mind?" He asked quietly, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Teaching," Xavier answered simply.

"What?" Keith looked to Breanna, who spoke. "What do you mean 'teaching'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, I know your last stay here wasn't good, but this time we can make a fresh start. And I have a good position for you Breanna."

She silently glared at the professor, seeming to think it over. In the end, she gave a curt nod, telling him to continue. Xavier smiled and opened the first of the files.

"I was hoping you would teach Physical Education to some of the students. I know you would like the physical nature of teaching a Physical Education class, and I know your students will love having you as their teacher."

Breanna thought it over a few moments, taking in the prospects of having someone else to train. Keith knew that was the type of lessons she would teach. He lived with it for ten years. _They have no clue what they have coming to them_, he thought slyly to himself. _Good thing I won't have to be in her class._

A few moments of silence passed by and they seemed to have come to an agreement because Breanna took up the file and turned to leave, the younger girl in tow.

"Good, now Keith, for you, I found it more difficult to find a job for you. From what I gathered from Breanna, you can speak another language, correct?"

Keith nodded his head and answered, "Oui, Je sais quelques-unes Français (Yes, I know some French)."

"My, that is good." The professor complimented, his kind old smile never faltering. "We already have a French teacher, but we could always use one more. Many seem to have taken an interest in the class when we first found someone to teach it."

He took all this information with his eyes still on the floor. They were no longer puffy and red, but he still didn't raise them. It was too much effort. "I said I know some, I don't know enough to teach a class, I'm sorry."

"I see, well is there something else you would like to teach instead?"

"I know sports and history, but isn't it illegal to teach with out a license?" It was more a statement than a question. He had a good feeling that it was, but there were loop holds for this sort of thing all over the place and the professor may have already fished them out and may have kept some on file for future references.

"Well, this is a privet school, and I can hire whoever I wish to teach a subject, given that the teacher in question wishes to teach of course." His eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. "There are many classes that can be taught here, and we do need a new history teacher, if you're willing to teach that is. I have an outline the previous teacher had put together for the class if you wish to look over it for an idea."

"Well, given that you are letting Breanna and I stay here, I guess it is the least I can do. But you have to promise to find my sister for me."

"I have already promised to do so." Xavier made a move to give Keith one of the multiple files atop his desk.

"Don't worry about that, if I'm going to teach a class, I'm going to teach it my way." They shared a nod and Keith left the room, making his way down a hall he found only faintly familiar.


End file.
